Oscuros Placeres
by MariSeverus
Summary: Se desean el mal el uno al otro. No se trata de un asunto de amor o de sentimientos. Se trata más bien de mentiras, de llenar los espacios vacíos y de conquistar lo más preciado. El aprecio. Por que, hasta los más crueles y despiadados, aman.


**OSCUROS PLACERES**  
(SS/BL)

Disclaimer: Personajes y demáses son propiedad de la JKR, las ideas; pues ya saben.

Dedicatorias: Bueno, este fan fic se lo dedico a **Severus Lady.** Por que me encanta la pareja y leyéndole uno, me inspiró a hacer el mío. A **Isthar Neko**, que aunque la conosco muy poco, me ha servido de mucha ayuda. A **Lady Saraphan** que aunque sé, no le gustan mucho, se lo dedico igual (Gracias por tu apoyo en "En tus brazos"). A **Monzy Rozen** por su dedicación para con "Encadenada" y por su increíble imaginación a la hora de escribir (si es sobre Draco claro) (en algún momento te escribo una sobre tu suegra Narcisa con Snape y así fusionamos nuestros dos gustos) y a **Amelia_ BadGuy** por su amistad a prueba de todo.

(M/S)

* * *

La niebla, poco dejaba ver en las calles sin fin de Spinner's End. Una figura oscura se mueve rápidamente ante un desierto de concreto inmundo y deprimente. Casi siente asco, arrepentimiento, pero no es de esos que se acobardan a la primera.

_"- ¿Le tienes miedo?- una voz burlona retumba en su cabeza- ¿O es que quieres descubrir, que tanto le gusta al señor tenebroso y probarlo tú misma?" _

_Susurra su hermana, cepillándose el cabello frente a un espejo. Si su voz una vez le incomodó; debió ser ese momento. _

_- ¿Y tú pretendes, mentirle a Lucius respecto a..? _

_- Yo no le miento a mi marido- Responde ella con serenidad, suavemente- él sabe que yo le pertenezco y no soy tan estúpida como para aventurarme. Pero tú sí. ¿Qué tienes que perder? _

_- Yo también tengo esposo. _

_- Pero sólo en apariencia- susurra su hermana- ¿Acaso Rodolphus, ha hecho algo que te enorgullezca? _

_- ¿Lucius lo ha hecho? _

_- Sí. Él me ha dado un hijo y es suficiente para mí." _

_Estupideces. _Bramó para sí. Snape no tenía nada interesante. De seguro, su señor sólo le tenía lástima. En cambio, a ella, él la adoraba.

_"- ¿Por qué no te fías de mí, Bellatrix?- Replicó él, con aquella sonrisa que tanto le hacía hervir la sangre. _

_- ¡Por un centenar de motivos, Snape!- Exclamó ella con determinación" _

Se detuvo frente a su puerta y llamó con violencia. No iba a hacerle las mismas preguntas, pero tampoco iba a creer en las mismas respuestas.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó, casi se burlaba de ella en su rostro- ¡Oh Bellatrix! ¿Es que Narcisa, te ha enviado a por un mensaje?

- Nada de eso- le espetó con odio abriendo de par en par la puerta y, adentrándose en aquella casa- Desearías tener de ella un mensaje ¿no es cierto? tan solitario que has de sentirte.

- Por tu sarcasmo evidente, intuyo que algo de mí te incomoda o... ¿Es que estás tan sola también?

La mujer perdió rápidamente su compostura y compuso una sonrisa psicópata. Snape le mantuvo la vista por unos instantes antes de bajarla, buscando algo sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

- Severus Snape. El señor "Yo siempre tengo una respuesta para todo" ¿Te has divertido haciendo de juguete para mi hermana?

Snape volvió a su asiento, imperturbable. Tomó una copa de vino y la osciló frente a él.

- ¿A qué has venido exactamente, Bella? ¿A tratar de martirizarme? ¿A escuchar algo que te haga feliz? ¿Acaso tu marido sabe que estás acá?

- El no, yo no necesito...

- Entiendo. Descuida no hay agravios. Así que, has venido por tu cuenta...

- ¿Hubieras deseado que viniese con Narcisa. No es así? Así te hubieras divertido.

Snape se fingió aludido ante el iracundo rostro de la mujer.

_¡Maldito imbécil. Te hubieses podrido en Azkaban por un tiempo! ¡Traidor infeliz!_

- ¿Me crees capaz? Esa figura, no soy yo.

- ¡Yo ya no te creo nada!- gritó. La ira desencajando su rostro gradualmente.

- Pero me creías- se burla Snape, a sabiendas de que eso la perturba- No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Ha venido por tu cuenta Bellatrix? Si tanto te repugno, ¿Entonces?

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio. Enumerar en una sola expresión, qué tanto le molestaba, era increíblemente complicado. Snape, posó sus brazos en el descanso del sillón y se mantuvo sonriente. Observándola en silencio. El silencio mortal, que mataba de miedo a cualquier estudiante. La fría brisa comenzaba a colarse a través de una ventana. Su mohosa cortina ondulaba tétricamente, ante el suave soplido nocturno. Bellatrix inconscientemente movió uno de sus dedos y su garra metálica brilló ante la luz de una pobre vela.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te hace tan especial? ¿Qué hace que el señor tenebroso te crea? ¿Te tome en cuenta? ¿Qué mi hermana...?

- ¿Tú hermana? ¿Sostienes aún ese argumento? Lo único que hay entre tú hermana y yo, es un compromiso por Draco ¿O es que el señor tenebroso te rechazó?

- ¡Él.. nunca..!- gritó enfurecida, como un demonio ante su juicio final- ¡Él nunca me rechazará! ¡Yo le gusto!- inspiró. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su voz aguda. Snape se permitió arquear una ceja con ironía- Además, me eludes ¿Cual sería la razón, por la cual ayudar a Narcisa si el señor tenebroso; no quiere que intervengas?

Snape se mantuvo en silencio. Bellatrix creyó haber dado en el clavo y sonrió triunfante. Mas sin embargo, el hombre se mostró sereno y despegó los labios para hablar, cerrándolos a último minuto.

- ¿Y bien?

- No quiero que Draco muera, simplemente eso.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y ahora te importa Draco? Que yo sepa, Lucius y tú podrán ser muy buenos amigos pero...

- Claro, claro. Olvidé que a el señor tenebroso le agradas. Discúlpame- le cortó, volviendo a beber de su copa distraídamente y levantando la vista hacia ella- ¿Acaso te perturbo tanto, cómo para que te obligues a venir y hacer preguntas obvias?

- Ni lo sueñes, Snape.

- ¿O es que Rodolphus no te toma en cuenta?

Aquello hizo evocar un raudo recuerdo, su sangre subió hasta su cabeza.

_"- Matrimonio insulso. Seguramente un sexo emocionante, pero eso es todo. Esa es tu vida, allí todo se termina"_

¿Bellatrix?- Snape no insistió en su argumento. Siguió sonriendo, a punto de acabarse la copa.

Se acercó hasta él y con un sonoro golpetazo, la copa dio con la pared derramándose su contenido en ella. La mano sangrante, mezclándose con el vino, de Bellatrix, no se movió.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Bramó el hombre levantándose y con su rostro tan pálido como la cal. Un chillido se escuchó tras el librero y pasos violentos que se regresaban a través de una escalera.

- ¡Estoy harta de ti!- exclamó la mujer, su voz perdiéndose en la oscuridad- ¡Yo misma voy a matarte. Te voy a enviar a Azkaban para que te pudras dentro!

- ¿Serías capaz?- se burló el hombre- Luego, ¿Con quién pasarás el tiempo que nadie te dedica?

Alzó su mano violentamente, pero él la sostuvo ocasionándole un suave quejido cuando sus dedos tocaron su herida.

- Mira lo que te has hecho ¿Que pensará Rodolphus cuando regreses de esta forma?

- _Cállate_- sonríe con cinismo mientras, sus labios tocan los suyos.

No había sentimentalismo o amor en ello, era sólo un juego. Otro papel que Snape sabía interpretar a la perfección. El juego del engaño.

- Jamás te has enamorado ¿No es así Bella?- le susurra, divertido.

- El amor es para los débiles. Como tú. ¿O es que pretendes que yo sienta algo por ti?

- Yo no pretendo nada- contesta, volviendo a tomar sus labios. Lenguas que se acarician violentamente. Bellatrix es fiera. Una lucha por quién domina a quién.

Ella le da la espalda, su cadera suavemente se roza con la suya. Cada vez más y más. Lo escucha gemir y sonríe imprimiendo más fuerza.

- Eres como Rodolphus, apenas lo tocas y ya se excita.

Sostiene su cadera. A ciegas la recorre. Su mano se introdujo en su escote, robándole el aliento por unos instantes. Siente entre sus dedos uno de sus senos. Su cuerpo cálido tiembla ligeramente.

- Yo no soy como él- contesta, su voz choca suavemente en su oído. Sus labios rozando su cuello.

- _Deja de jugar_- suspira ella, deslizando su mano por su entrepierna.

La recargó violentamente contra una pared, casi sin importarle que se hiciera daño. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y literalmente "rasgó" su túnica, exponiéndola ante él.

- ¿Por esto Rodolphus siempre llega tarde?- refirió, divertido. La mujer le ignoró y lo observó con malicia, frotando una de sus piernas contra su erección.

- Dime ¿Te gusta?- susurró con su muslo acariciando su miembro.

Separó violentamente sus piernas de sí, sus manos la acariciaron con desespero y terminaron en sus muslos.

- Voy a tomarte- le dijo, como si eso le repugnara o algo similar. Terminó de desvestirla y se desabrochó el pantalón liberando su miembro y posicionándolo dentro de ella. Bellatrix gimió de placer.

Se presionó contra ella mientras se movía, la mujer chillo de emoción y alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Eres un asco!- sonrió, la malicia encarnada en unos gruesos labios.

Snape colocó a cada lado de la pared, sus manos. Comenzó a moverse violentamente, haciéndola rebotar contra la misma, cada vez más y más fuerte. La mujer gritó, enterrando sus uñas en su piel mientras él, sin poderse sostener, se derrumbaba sobre ella.

- Lo has intentado, eso es seguro- se burló, riendo.

No le respondió, se separó de ella y la haló por el brazo hasta tumbarla sobre una cama. La mujer se sentó en el borde y su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún.

- No me digas que eso te ha molestado.

- Entonces no te lo diré- contestó, tumbándose sobre ella- Estás pidiéndome a gritos que te tome, ¿no es así?

- Creo que tu entrepierna me lo está pidiendo- resolvió ella bajando su vista sin miramientos- Eres patético Severus, podrás mentirle a medio planeta, pero a mí no me mientes. Me deseas, siempre me has deseado.

El hombre chasquea con su lengua ignorándola. Lame su cuerpo, ella sonríe triunfante. Por una vez le ha ganado a Snape. Toma entre sus labios, sus pezones por vez, lamiéndolos con desesperación, succionándolos. Bellatrix hala sus cabellos, su sonrisa burlona se ensancha más y más.

- ¿Quién puede creerse que Snape hace el amor?

- Puedes preguntarte, si tú lo has hecho. ¿Rodolphus tiene tiempo para ti, o tengo que complacerte yo?

- _Maldito- _suspira mientras él, se va deslizando por su vientre introduciendo sus dedos en ella- ¡Eres un maldito!

- ¿Entonces por qué estas temblando? ¿Por qué jadeas?

Bellatrix se movió violentamente, cuando su dedo la pellizcó. Sus enormes botas de cuero, vinieron a chocar ruidosamente contra la cama. Snape siguió provocándola, tomando sus labios.

- No deberías engañar a Rodolphus, no es correcto- se burlaba, mordiéndole el labio dolorosamente. Pero ella es Bellatrix, ella no va a ceder. No tiene miedo.

- No deberías engañar a Narcisa. Severus.

Sonríe ante aquellas palabras, manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos. Lo único que se escuchaba era los jadeos de Bellatrix, mientras él seguía acariciando su intimidad.

- Ella tiene a Lucius para divertirse- meditó- ¿Pero que hay de ti? De ti es de quien hablo.

- ¿Y pretendes que te crea que te importo? ¡Vete al diablo!

- No, pero tú pretendes mentirme sobre que yo no te intereso.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, Snape se hallaba ahora entre sus piernas reemplazando sus dedos con su lengua. En su zona íntima. Lamiendo con lentitud. Bellatrix comenzaba a jadear, sintiendo como casi; "bebe" de ella.

Hala su cabello, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con ella. Lo besa con fiereza, sus propios fluídos ahora en su boca. Con su cuerpo, lo recuesta sobre la cama. Ella va a enseñarle que es acariciar.

Se presiona sobre él, su dedo desciende desde sus labios hasta su pecho. Violentamente deshace los botones y se inclina para besar su cuello, terminando en sus pezones, mordiéndolos. Snape cierra sus ojos, sus manos entre sus rebeldes cabellos.

Se separa de él y se inclina un poco más, para que su cadera toque la suya. Una vez suavemente, otra con fuerza. Mientras, sus manos se sostienen fugazmente de las sábanas.

En contraste con su movimiento, ella se acaricia luego de que él abre los ojos. Siente como su cuerpo se tensa y su miembro choca con ella. Él continúa gimiendo ante su presión, se convierte en algo insoportable.

Retrocede y, vuelve a inclinarse. Esta vez se dirige diréctamente hasta su entre pierna y lame delicadamente su longitud. Su lengua endemoniada lo excita, gimiendo su nombre en respuesta.

- Muy bien Severus. ¿Podrás soportar un poco más?- dice, dejando caer el líquido sobre su cuerpo. Chupándose los dedos.

No responde, con fuerza se levanta y la toma. Penetrándola. La mantiene de rodillas mientras se presiona dentro, sintiéndo el calor que emana su carne, que lo invitan gustosamente a servirse, de esa exquisita y prohibida comida.

Sus movimientos aumentan conforme se acercan desesperadamente al clímax. Ella no lo permite, ella no permite que se canse, que la decepcione. Lo hechiza, lo ata a ella. Dos hilos rojos queman sus muñecas, no podrá mantenerse mucho tiempo.

- No te atrevas- ruge, cuando él desea caer en la cama- Yo te diré cuando terminar.

Continúa moviendose, ahora es ella quien lidera su cuerpo. Pronto comienza a doler, no podrá resistir un orgasmo más. Ella sonrie, sollozando. Viviendo un orgasmo más. Uno de ambos.

Snape hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, seguro ella va a matarlo, pero es muy placentero. Resiste, no se cansará hasta escucharla gemir su nombre.

- ¡Ah Severus!- sonríe ella de nuevo, entre jadeos- Te has portado muy bien.

Entonces el hechizo cesa, el orgasmo más fuerte que ha sentido en su vida, le precede. Sus piernas no lo sostienen y cae en la cama. Con ella.

* * *

- Tengo que irme- dice, frente a la ventana. Su cuerpo desnudo, ya no le soprende.

- Sí, eventualmente debiste irte- le contesta, entre sus manos está otra copa de vino.

- Sigues molestándome, sigues siendo para mí un traidor.

- Eso significa que... ¿Qué significa? ¿Que querrás regresar?- vuelve a burlarse de ella, habitual en él- que poco temple. Voy a empezar a pensar que debo quejarme con Lestrange.

La mujer sonrie. Por primera vez parece satisfecha. Se sienta en la cama y Snape, estira un brazo para tomar de la mesa a su lado, una copa. Se la entrega en sus propias manos.

- ¡Por el señor tenebroso!- exclama y se detiene antes de posarla sobre sus labios- Oh sí, casi lo olvido...

Vuelve a moverse y toma su varita. Retira de sus manos la copa y con ella, toca su palma. La herida que existía en ella, se cierra gradualmente.

- Listo, todo se terminó Bella.

- Aún pienso asesinarte con mis propias manos. No pretendas que te perdone- bebe de su copa, imaginándose que es su sangre.

Retira con fuerza su copa de las manos, bebiendo de ella el vino. Del que ha caído en su pecho desnudo.

- Es lo más enternecedor que me has dicho Bellatrix. Voy a pensar que esto puede ser, muy interesante.

- Estás demente- le sonríe, sus enormes botas resollan contra el suelo mientras ella se levanta- Supongo que nadie necesita enterarse.

- Colagusano lo ha hecho si no me equivoco. ¿Tienes miedo?

- Yo no tengo miedo. No le tengo miedo a nada.

- ¿Y Rodolphus?

- Yo sé como cambiarle las ideas.

* * *

Bueno, terminé. No sé como quedó, ni lo que es. Ratifico, que no soy muy buena en las escenas sexuales. Además de que, esta pareja no la he practicado lo suficiente.

Espero aunque sea, genere en ustedes algún sentimiento (sea rabia, alegría o cualquier cosa). Para las críticas dejen reviews.


End file.
